mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner
The Creative Corner is a special page for posting creative works, whether it be digital artwork, drawings, funny pictures, your own LEGO creations, stories, or something else. Anyone can add some, and if you want to add some, have (rad) fun! Please remember to put your image(s)/text in the right section. How do I add an image? You can simply add images by either: *Using the editing mode, and adding the image to the bottom of the gallery. or: *Clicking the "Add a photo to this gallery" button on the bottom of the gallery, and picking the image you'd like to add. Art Magnifo.PNG|Magnifo Clag.jpg|Clag (unofficial) Graw.jpg|Graw (unofficial) Pixel Vulk.jpg|Pixelated Vulk Chomly Drawing.jpg|Chomly Kraw Da.jpg|Kraw Balk Drawing.jpg|Balk Jawg Drawing.jpg|Jawg Tentro Drawing.jpg|Tentro Chibi Flain.jpg|Chibi Flain Seismo in Human Form.jpg|Human Seismo Mixel Buddies.jpg|Mixel Buddies (Flain and Seismo) Flain in Human Form.jpg|Human Flain JawgByMe.png|Jawg burying bone Vulk Slumbo Sketch.jpg|Vulk and Slumbo aquairians.png|The Aquairians (Mixel OC tribe) Flain of the Infernites Akamishi Legends squad.jpg|Flain, leader of the Infernite Ninja Squad COOL.jpg|Flain and Shuff. Shuff of the Cragsters Squad.jpg|Shuff Zorch the Infernite Akamishi Legends Squad.jpg|Zorch Teslo drawing.jpg|Teslo Cute Frosticons.jpg|Cute Frosticons Cute Electroids.jpg|Cute Electroids Cute Infernites.jpg|Cute Infernites Cute Cragsters.jpg|Cute Cragsters beware.png|sign of chomly MOCs (My Own Creation) Custom.jpg|Flain + Gobba murp CustomFrosticonsMax.jpg|Frosticons Max (unofficial) Infersnails.jpg|Infernite Snails|link=Infernites Cragsnails.jpg|Cragster Snails|link=Cragsters Electsnails.jpg|Electroid Snails|link=Electroids Spire and Shuffo.png|Spire(OC) And Shuff/Slumbo Mix Beeze.jpg|Beeze Funny Pictures Don't Want to Know.jpg|You REALLY don't want to know. On 3.jpg HB07639FE.jpg HB932420A.jpg H100D1382.jpg Highvoltage.jpg LOOOOOOL.jpg|Who drew this, a five year old? hA309F903.jpg lol.jpg hWf8Gpq.jpg|Every time I hear the words macaroni or cookie, I be like... angrymixels.jpg msss.PNG|No one can tell the difference Nix nix.png|Is a Nixel supposed to look like that?|link=Nixel 66640859.jpg Img160x210 mixels.png|FLAIN IS DIZZY|link=Flain wat_by_ender_spark-d7bub77.png rabbid.png|the birds gonna kill the mix logo.png|is that the logo of mr.bean?|link=Mix Gobba Meme.jpg Image.jpg unf.png|OH NO,Just Kidding Troll Cubit.png|a Trollface cubit Unknown.jpeg rabbids.png|link=Mix Over Ydhgd.PNG|Dude.. Seriously?! Capture.PNG|Teslo is a Brilliant Man. fangmeme.jpg|I think we should run before they pelt us with bullet shaped logs Explore_top_861x326.jpg|Is it just me, or is it REALLY cramped in here? Murp.jpg|Who lives in a volcano under the sea? CRAGBOB MURPANTS Zombieapocalyspe.jpg Zombieapocalypse2.png.jpg Zombieapocalypse3.jpg NIX.png|Too Many. McDonalds.jpg|Interesting... Chomly Meme.jpg MixelsCanBeEscape.jpg Nixel Cookironi.jpg|HE HAS COOKIRONIS?!?!?!?!?!? coconapple_Mixels_Tout_wCN_199x132.png|CAN'T REACH IT! Runt.png|WAIT! Shuff The Great.png|Shuff the Great! Meme time.png HEHEHE.JPG|'Flain knows where you live' Mixdontmurp.jpg Stupid Shit.jpg|What. fuck yeah.JPG|When you know something awesome happens fuuuuuu.JPG|''FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU'' FunnyPhoto1.jpg|MovieMakers thats making lol Difference.png h7E40A11E.jpg Lunk what are you doing.PNG|LUNK WHAT (Flurr looks like he's going to sneeze) Chomly awesome.jpg|Chomly needs to take pills...or he'll eat you THEM VS HIM!.jpg|FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! Flain Ow.png j.PNG|Stop! you stuipid Electriods make a lot of noise! therefore... NixelsEp2.jpg|Nixelonio! You better leave your father alone while he's having beer with Uncle Seismo! Another Nixel.jpg|GWAH! I'M BALD! Oh my mix.png|The many mixes of Kraw and Gobba. Mesmomeme.jpg|What? Shoopdawizwuz.jpg|IMMA FIRIN MAH POTION Scorpiface.jpg|Does it? Stories/Fanfiction To add fan fiction or a fake episode here, make a separate page, like so: Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/NAME OF STORY HERE Once you do that, put the link here and bullet it using an asterisk. Also enter a dash (-), then "Done by (your username)", and a short description of it. Let your writing talent be unleashed! *Race Day - Done by Creepermanrules. The Mixels compete in a race! *Magnificent Magnifo - Done by MazzonG4637. Magnifo makes Zaptor's ultimate dream come true... *Stabbicus Major - Done by The Doctor Of Awesomeness. When Nixels invade Pointy Canyon, it's up to the Spikels to save it! *Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Escape from the Rubberlands - Done by Creepermanrules. *The Flexers must escape the Rubberlands before it's too late! *Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Man that Nixs Done by Lavaguy64. Flurr is really upset and the Mixels don't know why.